happys_hutfandomcom-20200214-history
Wood Job!
Wood Job! is a fanmade season based overall in the Total Drama competition style, but also with some deep and argumental parts based on the ABC series Once Upon A Time, and it's fairytale theme. Oberiew This season features sixteen contestants from different ages, who have signed up to be in a reality show on an special forestal region, known as "Wood Job!". According to Keith, the host, to be on the show, one had to be either "kooky, obnoxious, stuck-up, dense, loud, annoying, filthy, or anywhere remotely in between". The sixteen contestants chosen will be divided into two separate teams, that will be given challenges every three days. The losing team would have to vote one of their members off and the contestant that is voted off will have to walk the Dock of Shame and board the Canoe of Departure, end will never come back to compete. At some point in the competition, the teams will dissolve. After the merge the same elimination process will continue to happen, except then after every challenge only one to two people will earn invincibility and after every challenge the whole group will have to vote somebody out instead of just one team. This process will continue until only two contestants are left to compete in a final challenge where the last contestant standing will win $1.000.000, a prize that will totally make his or her life easier. The course of the episode will show both scenes feature the contestants competing in the challenges, but also add some light about the character's past, so we can know them better in flashback forms. Cast So far, the cast names are revealed, but their labels and the characters are based on will be discovered as the first episode gets written. *Keith, the host. He isn't actually a born star, but a farmer that came from a poor village, picked by his great acting skills. He may be shy, but he's a great actor, and can sow some temper pressed at extreme situations. *Dallas, male. Raised by creatures from the woods, such as wolves and foxes, Dallas has grown up learning to respect the nature that surrounds him. He isn't the best one at comunication, and he doesn't know a lot, but he still is as loyal as a dog, and with incredible skills such as being a bow master, as the Huntsman he is. *Erica, female. Erica's past is claimed uninteresting by her, but what it's known about her, she's just a female cecaelia that lives under the sea. She enjoys reading, drawing, and spending the evenings with her friends. Maybe doing it all at once, with her eight tentacles. *Hansel, male. Hansel is a simple counrty boy that lives without his parents, with the only company of his sister. He is irresponsable, and stupid, but has some weird ideas that some times save the day. *Gretel, female. As her brother, Gretel lives without her parents, and even being the youngest of the two, she's the smartest, and the actual leader of both. She's overprotective with her brother sometimes. *Richard "Rick", male. As a guy who never loses is smile, Rick is a poor young man from New Orleans that has learn magic as his way of life. Comming from a poor lifestyle, and without much love, he's a great schemer, and is always ready to help others with his magic... as long as he gets someting in return. *Ruth, female. Ruth is descrived usually as a born winner. She always tries her best at everything, and most likely she succeeds. Still, she has some temper issues, and is really rude. She won't stop at nothing to get what she wants, and nothing will get in her way. *Jack, male. Jack is the typical fairytale prince, always there for his princesses, ready to rescue people, or to go out for a drink. His main trouble is is obsession to be only with people from royalty, and wants to have nothing with ordinary peasants. *CC, female. This girl has lived her whole life as a slave of her own step family, working hard. While she's a caring good soul, she still is kinda selfish, as she wishes her own good before the others, tired of her crappy life. *Elliot, male. Not much is known about Elliot, besides the fact he's a prince but, unlike Jack, Elliot is more caring and smart. He dresses in special clothes that allow him to be faster, and always carries a blade on his belt. Still, some of his manners make the others question if he's actually a prince. *Iris, female. Iris is a super crazy chick, full with randomness, simply because she is a genie. She feels like her status is a terrible curse, but her best weapon is her sense of humour, that helps her face the world. While she sometimes is annoying, she only acts that way to cover her inner sadness. *Garrett, male. As the son of Adellaine "Cruella" De Vil, Garrett has to deal with lots of crap, from people who think he's either evil or crazy, while he's just misunderstood. He is completely gay, and wishes so hard to have his own fasion brand, away from is mother's shadow. *Drowsy, female. A female dwarf that has her life marked with the adjective she was given before being born. She falls asleep in the middle of some moments, with no much that can be done for her. *Bruno, male. A fairy who has recently graduated into Fairy Godfather, one of the fairies' most difficult job to get. Bruno wants to help the others, but he is actually a bit snooby, and preffers helping educated people with manners, that aren't rude to him. He may seem preppys ometimes, but once e listens to some music, he gets crazed by the beat and loses the world from his sight. *Wolf, female. A town girl, Wolf works as a half time waitress, half time stripper, with a wolf utfit, that sometimes brings to her other job, as she's an airhead. Wolf isn't really smart, but stands for the people she cares about and is always supportive, despite her rude manners. *Pinocchio, male. Pinocchio was supposed to be a real child? Why is he a wooden young man? Discover it soon. *Nieves, female. She is a young princess, that has lived her life with expensive goods, and has been spoiled by her parents, as she's the only child of the couple. She is specially skilled at riding horses, but she isn't exactly the outdoors girl. She usually acts kindly at first, but reveals her mean and bossy attiutde as you get to know her. Episodes The following is the episode list of Wood Job! *Into the Show: First episode of the season, with the challenge of finding one of the two magic objects in the woods, with the reward of being the team selector. Character backstory: Keith. *That's Not Fairy: Second episode, with a relay race as the challenge. Character backstory: Bruno. *Watch Out for the Wolf: Third episode, cahracter backstory: Wolf.